


Digging

by spowell Days End series (SPowell)



Series: Day's End [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Days%20End%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin digs for information and asks Leon for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Land challenge 10, the weekly one 4, prompt: basement  
> The last entry was not written for a prompt and therefore may not be posted with the Camelot_land fics. Not sure how that works.

Mrs. Fitzgerald lives in the basement of an old building on the other end of town. Merlin takes a cab and has to walk down three flights of stairs, knocking several minutes before the elderly woman answers the door.

“I thought I heard something,” she says. “Come in, young man.” She stands back, holding the door open. Her flat smells of burnt garlic and cats.

“I’m Merlin Emrys, Mrs. Fitgerald,” Merlin tells her, looking about the cluttered living room. A fat, grey cat sits on the swayed back of the chintz sofa, blinking its yellow eyes at Merlin.

“Do you remember me? My friend Will Gentry and I own the bike shop in your building on James Street.”

“Ah, yes, Merlin. How are you, dear? Have a seat. Get down, Pumpkin!” She shoos an orange cat off the canary yellow, wing-backed chair, and Merlin takes its place.

“I’m fine, thanks, but I wanted to speak to you about the letter we got in the mail today. You’ve sold the building?”

“I’m afraid I couldn’t turn down the offer.” Mrs. Fitzgerald waddles to the island separating the living area from the small kitchen and picks up the faded tea service, bringing it to the coffee table in front of Merlin.

“It was more than I ever thought to be offered. I’m planning to move to the States to live with my sister in West Palm Beach, Florida.” She smiles and pours.

Merlin frowns. “This offer came out of nowhere?”

The old lady nods. “Yes. A big corporation bought it. The one across the street with the dragon emblem. Pendragon.”

Merlin groans. He should have known.

***

“I can’t believe he’s going to these lengths to break us apart.”

Leon gives Merlin a look. They sit on the white leather couch in Leon and Morgana’s townhouse, sipping from bottles of beer. Merlin came straight there after leaving Mrs. Fitzgerald’s flat, knowing that of all people, Leon will understand his frustration.

“I’m sure you _can_ believe it, Merlin,” Leon replies. “The question is, what have you done to turn Uther so completely against you?”

“It’s probably a combination of things,” Merlin says sardonically. “The engagement and the fact that I manage to take Arthur away from him now and then—get Arthur’s mind off business for maybe a day, if I’m lucky.” He scowls. “I hate that bastard! He’s ruining Arthur’s health, physically as well as emotionally.”

“Arthur seems to feel he has to live up to Uther’s expectations,” Leon agrees, drinking his beer. “I don’t know what to tell you, Merlin. Getting involved in this family has gotten you into a real spider’s nest, believe me. They’re worth it, of course, but the lot of them are head-strong and difficult. I wouldn’t go telling Arthur that he needs to leave his father’s company, though…”

“Don’t worry,” Merlin says, holding up a hand. “I am fully aware of what kind of reaction that would bring.” He shakes his head. “I just wish I could beat Uther at his own game.”

“Good luck with that,” Leon replies. “The man is loaded. He throws his money around like it’s nothing. Look how easily he’s bought your shop and thrown your entire life into turmoil.”

Leon leans his head against the back of the sofa, staring at the ceiling. “Too bad he isn’t married right now. Every time Uther gets involved with a woman, he lets up a bit on Arthur. Right now, he hasn’t anyone in his life, so he’s completely focused on the company and Arthur running it the way Uther wants him to.”

“So all I need to do is find some poor woman willing to distract him?” Merlin cringes. “I’m not that horrible a person.”

Leon lifts his head. “Uther’s a handsome enough man, I suppose. And he’s rich. There are plenty of women who would love to have him.”

“I’ll think about it, but I don’t exactly have a little black book full of names of women in that age group.”

“Oh, no worries there,” Leon smiles. “Uther likes them young.”

***

Merlin scrubs out the sink, trying not to dwell on his problems. He and Leon had an early dinner, and when Merlin got home, he was faced with a silent flat and no prospect of seeing Arthur, even just to share a few hours of sleep together before Arthur has to go into work. Arthur had said he’d call when he arrived at the hotel, but Merlin suspects he’d forgotten the time difference and isn’t expecting it.

He jumps when the phone rings.

“Arthur, it must be midnight there,” Merlin says, wiping his hands with a towel.

“It’s two A.M. here in Beijing,” Arthur replies. “Merlin, I miss you.” He sounds tired. “The flight was horribly long, and we ate an atrocious dinner in Morgana’s room. I’ve only just got settled.”

“Poor baby,” Merlin coos. “I miss you, too. I don’t suppose you know anything more about when you’re coming home?”

Arthur sighs. “No. Morgana’s set up a meeting with our clients tomorrow. Perhaps I’ll know more after speaking with them.”

“Leon and I had dinner together earlier. He’s lonely, too.”

“I’ll tell Morgana.” Merlin can hear the smile in Arthur’s voice. He wishes he could see it. Arthur asks about his day, and Merlin considers telling him about the shop but decides to wait; Arthur has enough on him right now.

“Guess what I’m wearing?” Arthur asks, voice low.

“Mmm,” Merlin pretends to consider, “a red cocktail dress?”

Arthur chuckles. “Is that what you’d like for me to be wearing?”

“No. I’d like you to be wearing nothing at all. In bed. With me.”

“Would you settle for two out of three?” Merlin can hear Arthur shifting. “I’m going to put the phone on speaker. I need my hands.”

Merlin sits down on the kitchen chair, imagining Arthur in some hotel room in China, naked. Sliding his hand down, he strokes the outline of his erection against his thigh.

“I’m thinking of you, Merlin,” Arthur’s voice is tight, breath hitching.

“Are you thinking about that fantasy you haven’t told me yet?” Merlin asks softly.

Arthur moans.

“I’ve got a white vest on,” Merlin lies. “I’d like you to slip your cock under my arm. Pump into it. Let the head brush into the hair of my aimpit. I bet that would feel really good.”

Arthur grunts. “F-fuck, yeah. I wanna…wanna come all over you there and then lick it off.”

It’s Merlin’s turn to moan. Opening his flies, he sticks his hand inside his jeans and jerks himself. Soon it’s just the sounds of the two of them getting off.

When they’re finished, Arthur laughs. “This has got to be the most expensive wank session I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah, we’d better hang up. Your roaming fees will be through the roof. Love you.”

“I love you, too,” Arthur says.

When he disconnects, Merlin takes a shower, his mind going back to the quandary of Uther. Even if Merlin did know a woman who’d like to date the business mogul, distracting Uther at least long enough for Merlin and Arthur to be married in a few months, there’s still the problem of the bike shop. Perhaps it would be best for Merlin to tell Arthur about it—after all, it’s obvious Uther bought the building simply to make things difficult for Merlin. And even if Merlin and Will had the money to move, what’s to stop Uther from doing it again? And again?

He sighs, drying off with a towel and putting on a pair of Arthur’s pyjama bottoms. He’s going to have to tell Arthur about it, but he’s not sorry he didn’t do it tonight. Let Arthur get his rest and adjust to the time difference first. The news can wait.  


 


End file.
